HEAR US!
by Knoto
Summary: I have written this because today is a day of silence for those of the GLBTQ community to fight for tolerance. Today is a day where we must not speak aloud and because of that I made this fiction.


A/N: I have written this because today is a day of silence for those of the GLBTQ community to fight for tolerance. Today is a day where we must not speak aloud and because of that I made this fiction. I know it is short, but please read and leave a review of "…" If you support our cause! LET OUR SILENCE BE HEARD!

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

Today was an important day in home room. Many students sat with tape across their mouths as others would snicker at the how silly it looked. For some on the outside this tape looked to little more than a silent protest, but for those who wore it, they flaunted what the statement meant. It was a fight for acceptance, an unheard voice yelling for tolerance. Each student went about it within their own way displaying very different signals.

Minako, ever the one to go full force with anything she believed in spray painted a shirt saying the following. "I will not speak, I will not hide and I WILL be heard." As she marched through the halls she was one of the ones who had taped her lips, if only to help herself to remember not to say a word.

Makoto walked the halls much like Minako. Not making a sound as those laughed, she had cropped her hair short, giving the long strands to 'locks of love' and went in with a statement across her shirt as well. "I have never caused a wrong to you, and you have passed judgment on me many times. I will not rebuttal and I will not fight, and within this I WILL be heard."

Ami was more reserved, but in no way did she feel the need to hide her beliefs. In every class she would place a sign on her desk. "Please do not ask me to speak, for I will refuse. Today is a day I MUST be heard."

Usagi wasn't of the community, but, she too had taped her mouth, and had scrolled out a piece of paper to carry around with her, passing it to whoever asked her a question. "Today is a day for tolerance. Today my friends WILL be heard."

Over at the T.A. school Rei was also standing out in the crowed as many laughed and pointed as a reserved Hino Rei walked into class with a high level of determination. She had the most to say, and the toughest crowd to face. She went in with her proper attire; she did not tape her mouth. Instead she had done something far wiser, something that shouted for acceptance among those of a religious school. Her note read: "God is an almighty being, one who has given me life. In my prayers at night I do not speak aloud and I believe with all of my heart that I HAVE been heard." All day long those who supported her cause gave her wordless acceptance standing alongside her making similar notes. Those who didn't acted without remorse. The entire day, through the good and bad she unflinchingly displayed her silence.

Haruka went about her day as the press followed her throughout the city. All day long she allowed them to tape her. She never answered a signal question, allowing her silence to be heard.

Michiru sat in the park playing her violin for all to hear. Her voice wasn't used and on a note placed on the bench next to her she placed a small note. "Acceptance is beautiful. Let my Silence be heard."

Hotaru, even as little as she was, attended her middle school. She normally wore simple black and tried to blend in, today however she and Chibiusa both dressed to scream what their voices could not. Both of them had pins on brightly colored shirts. With Chibiusa doing her best to be mindful of the tape, and Hotaru practicing her skill well both of them made a statement. They HAD been heard.

Setsuna stood in her store, not talking to customers as they passed; instead she used a pencil and paper to do her sales. She smiled too many as the did the same. On her store window sat a sign. "'Thank you for letting me be heard."

Mamoru passed by Zoisite's desk at work as they tried to finish the last of the paper work. Mamoru spoke even if Zoisite didn't "Hey man, wanna go out and drink with the rest of the guys tonight?" Zoisite politely shook his head, writing on a sticky note. "I want to go home early tonight; Kunzite and I are going to spend the evening together." Mamoru nodded his understanding and within this Zoisite was heard.

All around many stood silent as the day continued onward sending their messages for all to hear.

END-

A/N: "………."


End file.
